


Alcohol-Induced Dreams

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [177]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Dreams, Gen, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Prophetic Dreams, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just accept that you will come to mean more to the one coming into his own than either of you ever thought possible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol-Induced Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 July 2016  
> Word Count: 297  
> Prompt: 35. things you said that made me feel real  
> Summary: "Just accept that you will come to mean more to the one coming into his own than either of you ever thought possible."  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, set nebulously somewhere after the pilot, but before episode 01x05 "Seven Curses." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I really don't have a lot of details on specifically where in canon this little scene fits in, just that it's before the whole suicide attempt thing happens. I miss Amani, and I will happily write pretty much anything I can for him in this series.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You know, you have a purpose, young man. No one knows what it is just yet, but all will be revealed in time." She smiles and pats his hand when he tries to speak. "No, I won't tell you what it is. It's too soon to be brought out into the light. Just accept that you will come to mean more to the one coming into his own than either of you ever thought possible."

He stares at her for a moment, a flood of questions vying for attention in the back of his mind, but none are voiced in the aftermath of her words. The longer they sit there, facing each other, the more he reminds her of his grandmother. That thought gives him comfort, and he finally returns her smile.

"Can you at least tell me one detail about what's to come? Who I become so important to, or when or where it'll happen? Just something so that I know this new purpose is coming when it happens?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "That would be cheating, my boy, and I don't like cheating. Just trust in yourself, trust in your friends, and know that the truth is coming soon enough."

He starts to ask another question, but she opens her mouth and the harshest sound comes out. The buzzing noise fills his senses until he can practically taste it on his tongue. And then he jerks awake to the sound of his alarm going off. Fumbling to turn it off, he flops back onto the mattress and scrubs at his face.

"What the fuck was that about?" he mutters. "That's it. No more late night food truck experimentation with Damien after shots of tequila and Sambuca. I don't need the fucked up dreams."


End file.
